1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a solution separating apparatus, and particularly to a solution separating apparatus for separating blood plasma, red blood corpuscles, etc. from a flexible container such as a blood bag.
2. Prior Art
Since an evil effect of a total blood transfusion has heretofore been regarded as a big issue, a blood transfusion of only blood component is popularly performed at present for the purpose of minimizing, as much as possible, a side effect caused by physical burden to patients, immunity, etc. by performing a blood transfusion of only a blood component or components necessary for patients among various kinds of blood components. As a consequence, it is required to prepare a component formulation, and in order to prepare a component formulation, it is further required that blood in a blood bag is divided into each component by a centrifugal separator, and each component is separated in a separation bag.
An apparatus for separating blood in such a blood bag into each component is disclosed in Japanese Patent Early Laid-open Publication No. Sho 63-119776.